theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Up in the Air
Up in the Air is episode 10 of the second season of The Worst Witch. It was Preceded by The Genius of the Lamp, and followed by Fair Is Foul & Fouls Are Fair. Plot Mr Blossom's nephew Charlie has arrived for another weekend visit to Cackle's. He is fed up with his own school and jealous of the fun the girls seem to have at the Academy, so he persuades his uncle to ask if he can become a pupil at the Academy. The Academy is busy planning celebrations for the commemoration day of their founder, Great, Great, Great Granny Cackle. Miss Drill seems sympathetic to Charlie's request but Miss Hardbroom is dead set against it, despite Miss Cackle wondering if it might not be time for the Academy to go co-ed. Miss Cackle, being swayed by Charlie's claim that her school was the best in the world, decides that Miss Hardbroom should give Charlie one of her tests as a way of proving his worth. She gives Charlie a math test, and as he's failing miserably, Mildred comes to his rescue, but casts the wrong spell and the answers keep multiplying. Mildred tries to stop them with another spell, It gets out of control and has magic numbers flying everywhere. The numbers from Miss Drill's sports day results do the same and Miss Hardbroom returns to the testing room just in time to hear Mildred sugest that they try to catch the numbers in a net. She zaps the numbers away and Charlie fails the test miserably. Charlie's hopes are dashed until Fenella and Griselda turn up with a book, which states that every boy who turns up at the founder's day feast must be automatically accepted into the Academy. Fenella and Griselda also inform them that Granny Cackle was actually a rogue named Cackle the Jackal. To keep Charlie from having to go home before then, Enid decides to give him a magical case of the flu. This turns out terribly for Charlie, and Miss Bat's herbal cure makes him feel even worse. Miss Hardbroom then catches them in the act and announces that she knew what they were doing all along, and she cures him. Charlie however, doesn't think it's much fun to be a witch anymore, although he enjoys being allowed to stay for the Founder's Supper. At the celebration, Mildred, Maud and Enid surprise everyone by performing a musical tribute to Cackle the Jackal. Quotes HB: "Oh, don't look so surprised, I know all about Magic Lurgy and the Founders' Day Clause ..." (Charlie groans) HB: "Oh, for goodness' sake ... (takes Charlie’s pulse) Oooh, let me put you out of your misery ..." Charlie: "Thank goodness for that!" HB: "Welcome back to health, Charlie. I trust you are fully recovered. Well, let's see what Miss Cackle has to say about this?!" Miss Hardbroom making a joke: HB: (after stopping the number spell) "as for these four individuals I would say that their number is up" (everyone just looks at her as if to say what) HB also slightly smiles and laughs as she says the last word of it. Trivia *Cackle’s Academy is probably several hundred years old, judging by “great great great great great great great granny Hermione Cackle”, the School’s founder. Category:1998 TV Series